


What Is A Soulmate?

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harmony - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"İçimize tuttuğumuz aynalar, bizlere sahip olduğumuzu bilmediğimiz bir yanımızı yansıtırlar. Orada her ne bulduysan, yalnız değilsin. Daimi gölgen, H.P."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is A Soulmate?

_♪ Lindsey Stirling - Child of Light_

Potter Yayınevi'nde çalışan Hermione Granger için o gün daha da kötü geçemezdi. Normalde iş biriktirmek gibi bir huyu yoktu ancak hem şirketin grafikerlerinden, hem de yakın arkadaşı olan Ginny Weasley'nin ısrarlarına dayanamayıp işten bir saat erken çıkmıştı ve yılbaşı akşamı verilecek şirket yemeğinde giymek üzere alışverişe çıkmışlardı. Hermione alışveriş yapmayı hiç sevmezdi. Ah, özellikle de kıyafet alışverişini.

  
Ginny onu rengarenk ışıkların aydınlattığı mağazaların önünde sürüklerken bir yandan çantasından telefonunu çıkartmaya çalıştı. Amacı saati bahane edip bir an önce bu işkenceden kurtulmaktı ancak Ginny kendisine has gülümsemesini yüzüne oturtup uzun kızıl saçlarını hafifçe arkasına savurdu ve saatin erken olduğunu belirterek dikkatini çeken ilk mağazaya daldı.

  
Hermione'nin neredeyse ruhunun çekildiği 3 saatten sonra Ginny de pes edip istediği elbiseyi bulmanın şerefine bir kahvecide oturup soluklanma fikrine onay verdi. Yılbaşı zamanı alışveriş yapmak için meydanları dolduran aileler yüzünden masa bulmak o kadar kolay olmasa da şans yüzlerine güldü ve tam kalkmak üzere olan bir çiftin yerine oturdular.

  
"Ah, Hermione. Sana nasıl teşekkür etmeliyim bilemiyorum. Bu tarz şeylerden hoşlanmadığını biliyorum..." Hermione onaylamayan bakışlarla yakın arkadaşının sözünü kesti ve boşta olan eliyle Ginny'nin bir elini sıkıca kavradı.

  
"Gin, biz arkadaşız. Sana yardımcı olmak benim için hiçbir zaman bir problem olmadı." Hermione elini yavaşça kendine doğru çekti, ardından kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve konuşmasına devam etti. "Hem ben de yılbaşında giyebileceğim şık bir elbise sahibi oldum" dedi ve göz kırparak sözünü tamamladı.

  
Kızıl saçlı genç kadın gülümseyerek karşılık verdi ve ardından bir an duraksayıp dudaklarını ısırmaya başladı. Onun bu ifadesini gören Hermione tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Hadi, söyle ne oldu Ginny?"

  
"Bugün Luna Lovegood'un geldiğini gördüm. Biliyorsun, bundan önceki kitaplarının kapaklarını başka grafikerlere vermişlerdi ama-" Ginny bir anlık duraksayıp Hermione'nin gözlerinin içine baktı "O benim en sevdiğim yazar, biliyorsun değil mi?"

  
Son cümlesi soru anlamı taşımaktansa bariz bir şeyi ifade eder gibiydi. Hermione de buna karşılık başını sallamakla yetindi. Ginny gülümseyip yarım kalan cümlesine devam etti.

  
"Bu kitabın kapağını ben yapmak istiyorum. Onun basım aşamasıyla senin ilgilendiğini biliyorum. Eğer istersen Parvati'nin yerine beni yazabilirsin."

  
Ginny genellikle abilerine sakladığı yavru köpek bakışıyla Hermione'ye bakmaya başladığında genç kadın yarı kızgın, yarı gülümseyen bir şekilde başını salladı.

  
"Bunun için önce Harry ile konuşmam gerekiyor. Biliyorsun ki Luna Lovegood bizim en başarılı yazarımız."

  
Bu sözün üzerine Ginny bir yandan sırıtarak cevap verdi. "Ah, Harry'nin senden gelecek herhangi bir teklife hayır diyeceğini zannetmiyorum."

  
Hermione, arkadaşının sırıtışını anlamlandıramasa da cevap olarak hafifçe gülümsedi ve kahvesinden büyük bir yudum aldı. Sıcaklık vücuduna yayılırken karşısındaki kızılın ne dediğini neredeyse duymuyordu ancak son anda yakaladı.

  
"Kitabı okuyabildin mi?"

  
Genç kadın kağıt bardağı ağzından çekip biraz düşündü ve cevabını verdi.

  
"Bu akşam okumayı düşünüyorum. Başka bir işim yok ne de olsa..."

  
***

  
Alışverişin ve üzerine yapılan sohbet faslının ardından bir taksiye atlayıp yağmurlu Londra sokaklarından kaçınmak isteyen Hermione, yaşadığı apartmanın önüne geldiklerinde çantasını açtı ve cüzdanını çıkartıp taksicinin ücretini ödedikten sonra yavaşça kapıyı açıp gökyüzüne baktı.

  
Yağan yağmurla birlikte damlalar gözlerinin içine dolarken şemsiyesini açtı ve çantasını tekrar sırtına takıp taksinin kapısını kapattı. Ardından sarı arabanın arkasından iki kez pat patladı ve apartmana doğru ilerledi.

  
Omzundaki siyah, deri çantaya son bir kez daha uzandı ve el yordamıyla büyük anahtar destesini çıkarttı. Bir yandan şemsiyesini tutmaya çalışarak hızlı bir şekilde anahtarı kilide soktu ve büyük demir kapıyı açıp kendisini içeriye attı.

  
Şemsiyesini kapatmaya çalışırken arkasından duyduğu "Bayan Granger..." sesine dönerken etekleri havalandı. Gördüğü apartman görevlisinden başkası değildi. Hafifçe gülümseyerek "Merhaba Tom." diye karşılık verdi.

  
Zayıf bir çocuk olan Tom tüm yüzünü kaplayacak bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıyordu. Öndeki eksik iki dişi yüzüne farklı bir sevimlilik katıyordu. Hermione düşünmeden edemedi, bu çocuk ileride bir çok genç kadının kalbini çalacaktı.

  
Belli ki Tom yağmura yakalanmıştı ve ıslak ellerini üstündeki kıyafetlere silmeye çalışırken mırıldandı. "Bugün size bir posta geldi Bayan Granger."

  
Hermione ise hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak posta kutusuna doğru ilerledi. Bugün için beklediği bir posta olup olmadığını hızlıca kafasından geçirirken büyük destesinin içindeki en küçük anahtarı kavradı ve deliğe soktu. Eskimiş, paslı demir gıcırdayarak açıldı ve içindeki parlak, sarı zarf ortaya çıktı.

  
Genç kadın eline aldığı zarfı hızlıca inceledi ve yayınevinin yılbaşı yemeği davetinin ayrıntılarını içerdiğini anlayınca çantasına attı. Ardından Tom'a dönüp iyi geceler diledikten sonra dairesine doğru ilerledi.

  
***

  
_♪ The Lumineers - Ho Hey_   
_Love we need it now/ Let's hope for some / Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

  
Hermione eve geldiğinde hızlı bir duş almış ve günün yorgunluğundan sıyrılmış bir şekilde en rahat pijamalarını giymişti. Ardından mutfağa gidip kendisine bir kahve yaptı, camın kenarındaki en rahat koltuğuna oturup elindeki tabletiyle Luna'nın yolladığı dosyayı aradı.

  
Sonunda "Ruh Eşi Nedir? Yazan : Luna Lovegood" adlı dosyayı bulduğunda hafifçe gülümseyerek üstüne tıkladı ve kahvesinden büyük bir yudum aldıktan sonra okumaya başladı.

  
_**"En yakın arkadaş gibidir, ama daha fazlası. O, sizi dünyadaki herkesten daha iyi tanır. "** _

  
Liseye yeni başlamış olan Hermione bir yandan kabarık saçlarını çekiştirmeye çalışırken boşta olan eliyle de ev telefonunu kulağına sabitlemeye çalışıyordu.   
"Evet Lavender. Bizimkiler şimdi evden çıktı. Evet, evet Ron da gelecek..." kendi kendine hafifçe gülümseyip konuşmasına devam etti "Tamam, ama Parvati'ye cipsleri almasını sen hatırlatacaksın. Anlaştık. Yarım saat sonra görüşürüz."

  
Cıvıltılı seslerin ardından telefonu kapattı ve duvardaki ahizesine yerleştirdi. Ellerini beline koyarak arkasını döndü. Mutfakta halledilmesi gereken çok iş vardı.   
Yeni yıla Paris'te girmeye karar veren Granger çifti genç kızlarının da onları evden neredeyse kovmasıyla yalnız başlarına bir tatil geçirmeye karar vermişlerdi. Paris'in büyülü ortamında yeni bir yılı karşılama fikri her ne kadar güzel görünse de, Hermione arkadaşları ile birlikte geçireceği ilk yılbaşı için oldukça heyecanlıydı.

  
Mutfağı son bir kez daha kontrol edip salonun ortasındaki büyük ağacın altına da hızlıca göz attıktan sonra çalan zil sesiyle birlikte kapıya doğru ilerledi.

  
Büyük demir kola uzanmadan önce son bir kez elbisesine baktı ve eliyle eteklerini düzelttikten sonra kapıyı açtı. Kendisini gülümseyerek bekleyen Harry ve Neville'e aynı şekilde karşılık verdi.

  
Hep birlikte salona geçtiklerinde Hermione'nin ilk misafirleri, ellerindeki paketleri ışıl ışıl parlayan yılbaşı ağacının altına bıraktılar. Ardından ikisi de aynı anda yumuşak, krem rengi koltuğa gömüldüler. Genç kız onların bu hallerine hafifçe gülümsedi ancak ayakta dikilmeye devam etti.

  
"Ron neden geç kaldı, biliyor musunuz?"

  
Harry, Hermione'nin yüzünü soruyu tartıyormuş gibi inceledi ve ardından cevap verdi.

  
"Charlie yılbaşı için Romanya'dan dönmüş."

  
Hermione cevap vermeden önce durumu kafasında hızlıca değerlendirdi. Ron'un Lavender'dan önce burada olamaması durumunda konuşmayı çok seven arkadaşının bu konu hakkında oldukça şikayetçi olacağını bildiğinden, kızıl saçlı arkadaşının bir an önce gelmesi için içinden dua etmeye başladı.

  
Tanrı ona hızlı bir cevap vermiş olmalıydı ki kapının çalması ile birlikte yerinde zıplaması bir oldu. Hızlı adımlarla kapıdakinin Ron olmasını ümit ederek kola asıldı ve karşısında gördüğü kızıl saçlı ve soğuktan kızarmış kırmızı burunlu arkadaşına kocaman bir gülücük hediye etti.

  
Ron bir yandan soğuk hakkında şikayetlerini sıralarken, bir yandan da arkadaşı tarafından sıcak salona doğru sürükleniyordu.

  
"Ah. Harry, Neville. Demek benden önce geldiniz, ha? Ben de erken geldim zannediyordum." Elindeki paketleri ağacın altına yerleştiriyorken konuşmaya devam etti. "Dostum, hava o kadar soğuk ki burnumun düşmesine-" parmaklarıyla ne kadar küçük olduğunu gösterdi "şu kadarcık kalmıştı. Nihayet kendimi eve atabildim. Ayrıca Charlie hepinize selam söyledi. Romanyadan harika şeyler getirmiş, gözlerinizle görmeden inanmazsınız."

  
Bunun üzerine herkes gülümsedi. Charlie'yi görmek o kadar zordu ki Hermione tanıştıkları ilk yıl böyle birisinin olduğuna bile inanmamıştı. Ancak Charlie'nin getirdiği hediyeler her zaman en muhteşemleri olurdu. Bir keresinde Hermione'ye yolladığı Romanya'daki Çeşmeci Parkı'ndan topladığı ay taşlarıyla okuldaki bir projesini bile kurtarmıştı.

  
***

  
Parvati ve Lavender'ın da gelmesiyle tamamlanan grup, keyifli oyunlar ve Parvati'nin getirdiği bir şişe vodka ile üç saati geride bıraktıktan sonra yeni yılı çığlıklar içerisinde kutlamışlardı. Ron'un hediye zamanının geldiğini belirtmesiyle birlikte de herkesin yüzünü kocaman birer gülümseme kapladı.

  
Molly Weasley'nin ördüğü kazağı düzgün bir şekilde katlayıp diğer hediyelerinin yanına koyan Hermione, duyduğu öksürük sesiyle arkasını döndü ve elinde oldukça şık bir şekilde kaplanmış olan hediye paketini ona uzatmış Harry ile karşılaştı. Teşekkür ettikten sonra paketi aldı ve kaplamasını yırtmadan yavaşça açtı. İçinden çıkan Louisa May Alcott'ın _Küçük Kadınlar_ kitabının kapağını yavaşça okşadı ve en yakın arkadaşına kocaman bir gülümseme verdi.

  
Harry, Hermione'ye bir adım daha yaklaştı ve tüm gürültünün ortasında olsalar bile onu gayet iyi duyabileceğine emin olduğunda "İki yakın arkadaşı da erkek olan bir genç kızın, kadınların yoldaşlık ettiği dünyaya bir kaçamak yapmak isteyebileceğini düşündüm." dedikten sonra genç kızın yüzüne düşmüş bir tutam saçı tekrar kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı.

  
"Ah, Harry..." diyerek ona sarılan Hermione'yi belinden sabitledi ve yüzünü kabarık saçların arasına gömdü.

  
Ayrıldıklarında Hermione heyecanla Harry'nin eline yapıştı ve "Bekle, senin hediyeni getireyim." dedi arkadaşının gözlerinin içine bakarken. Ardından da hızlıca ağacın altından en büyük kutuyu aldı ve onu bekleyen Harry'nin yanına döndü.

  
Harry, kutuyu aldığında ağırlığından dolayı biraz şaşırsa da koltuğun üzerine bıraktı ve kırmızı kurdelesini bozdu. Yavaşça kutunun kapağını kaldırdığında içinden çıkan siyah daktiloyu görüp şaşkınca Hermione'ye baktı.

  
"İki yıldır günlük tuttuğunu biliyorum. Eğer başka şeyler de yazmak istersen, bunu geliştirecek bir hediye etmek istedim."

  
Harry'nin zümrüt yeşili gözleri şaşkınlıktan büyümüş, ancak yine de ışıl ışıl parlıyordu.

  
"Ben... Sence ne yazmalıyım Hermione?"

  
Bu sözünün üzerine Hermione'nin yüzü yumuşadı ve yavaşça Harry'nin eline uzandı. Bakışlarını gözlerinden çekmeden fısıldadı, _"Bizi yaz."_

 

_**"Sizi daha iyi birisi yapar. Aslında, sizi iyi birisi yapan o değildir. Bunu kendi kendinize yaparsınız çünkü o size ilham verir. Bir ruh eşi, sonsuza kadar yanınızda taşıyacağınız kişidir. "** _

  
Öğlen yemeği için okulun kafeteryasına doğru giden Hermione, koluna birisinin girmesiyle yürümeyi kesti ve yanındaki kişiye bakmadan önce elinde tuttuğu kitapları düşmemeleri için düzeltti. Bitirdikten sonra sağına döndü ve ona gülümseyerek bakan okulun kızıl fırtınası, Ginny Weasley'i gördü.

  
"Hey, Hermione. Nasılsın?"

  
Hermione, kitaplarının sağlam bir şekilde kollarında duracağından emin olduktan sonra cevapladı, "İyiyim. Ya sen Gin?"

  
Ginny'nin yüzündeki gülümseme kaybolmadan "İyi, süper, harika!" demesiyle birlikte kafeteryaya girdiler. Yemeklerini seçtikten sonra boş buldukları bir masaya oturdular ve bir yandan sohbet edip bir yandan da yemeklerini yemeye başladılar.

  
"Ee Herm, bu akşam McLaggen'ın partisine gidecek misin?"

  
Salatasını ağzına atan Hermione, bir süre boyunca çiğneyerek cevabı geçiştirdi. Ardından yavaşça yuttu ve cevapladı.

  
"Evet, Harry'e orada buluşacağımıza söz verdim."

  
Eğer böyle bir şey mümkünse Ginny'nin sırıtışı biraz daha büyümüştü. "Demek Harry de orada olacak."

  
Hermione'nin yüzü acıyla kasıldı. Ardından arkadaşının gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. "Ginny, bu Harry takıntından vazgeçtiğini söylemiştin."  
Ginny başını olumsuz bir şekilde salladıktan sonra hızlı hızlı konuştu.

  
"Vazgeçtim elbette. Sadece onun da orada olacağını duyduğumda sevindim." Ağzına bir lokma daha attıktan sonra devam etti. "Tamamen bir arkadaş olarak yani."  
Hermione bunu daha fazla düşünmemek için beynin arkalarına iteledi. Ardından çalan zil ile herkes gibi ayaklandılar ve Ginny'e iyi dersler dedikten sonra kendi sınıfına doğru ilerledi.

  
***

  
Siyah elbisesinin üzerine siyah blazer ceketini alan Hermione, Harry'nin ona doğum gününde hediye ettiği küçük bir yıldızı olan kolyeyi taktıktan sonra küçük çantasını boynuna geçirip evden çıktı.

  
Hermione, Cormac McLaggen'ın evinin yakında olduğunu bildiği için yürümeye karar vermişti. İleriden gelen çığlıklar ve yüksek müzik sesiyle hafifçe gülümsedi ve adımlarını hızlandırdı.

  
Eve sığmayıp dışarıya taşan kalabalığı geçtikten sonra içeriye girdi. Hızlıca etrafı taradı ve tanıdık bir yüz bulmaya çalıştı.

  
"Ah, Hermione. Demek geldin, ha?"

  
Hermione arkasına döndü ve Cormac ile karşılaştı. Tam böyle bir tespiti nasıl yaptığını soracaktı ki bir şey söylememek için dilini ısırdı. Şu an Cormac ile uğraşmayı hiç mi hiç istemediğine karar verdi.

  
Cormac, Hermione'nin cevap vermeyeceğini gördüğünde konuşmayı sürdürmeye kararlı bir şekilde etrafına bakındı. Ardından yanından geçen çocuklardan birisinin elindeki yeni doldurmuş olduğu bardakları aldı ve birisini Hermione'ye uzattı. Şaşkınca ona bakan çocuğa da " _benim evimdesin_ " bakışını attıktan sonra uzaklaşmasını izledi.

  
Hermione kaşlarını çatsa da bir şey demeden Cormac'ın uzattığı kırmızı bardağı aldı. Ardından uzaklarda Parvati'yi gördü ve gülümsedi. Cormac'a tuvalete gitmesi gerektiğini hızlıca söyleyip, birkaç kez de omzunu pat patladıktan sonra uzaklaştı. Arkasından şaşkınca bakan Cormac başını sağa sola salladı ve diğer insanların arasına karıştı.

  
Hermione, uzakta gördüğü Parvati'nin yanına gitmek için hızlı adımlarla ilerlemeye çalışıyordu ancak evin içi o kadar kalabalıktı ki bunun mümkün olmadığına karar verdi. Ardından arkadaşlarıyla sohbet eden Parvati'ye seslendi ve ona dönmesi ile birlikte bağırarak Harry'i görüp görmediğini sordu. Arkadaşı ona eliyle arka bahçeyi işaret etti ve bununla birlikte Hermione anladığını belirtmek başını salladı.

  
Elindeki bardağı zorlukla tutarak kalabalığın arasından sıyrılarak dış kapıya ulaştı. Ondan önce dışarıya çıkan bir çiftin kapıyı açmasıyla birlikte dışarıya süzüldü ve temiz havayı içine çekti. Bu kadar kalabalık ortamlardan hoşlanmadığına karar vermesi çok uzun sürmedi.

  
Gözleriyle Harry'i aradıktan sonra bir köşede Ginny ile sohbet ettiğini gördü. Tam onlara doğru ilerleyecekken Ginny'nin Harry'e doğru eğilmesiyle birlikte adım atmayı kesti. Çifti öpüşürken izlerken elindeki plastik bardağı fazla sıkmasıyla birlikte içindeki alkol elbisesine sıçradı ama o bunu umursamadı. Gözlerinin dolduğu gerçeğini inkar ederek dudaklarını ısırdı.

  
Tam o sırada yanına gelen, okulun değişim öğrencilerinden Victor Krum'ın söyledikleri kulağına bir vızıltı gibi geldi ancak hızla odağını topladı ve Victor'a döndü.

  
"Affedersin, bir daha söyler misin?"

  
Victor Bulgar aksanıyla yeniden nasıl olduğunu sorduğu sırada, büyük olasılıkla Hermione'nin sesini duyan Ginny neşeyle ona seslendi ve el salladı.

  
Bir an için Ginny'e bakan Hermione, suratındaki donuk ifadeyi değiştirmek için çabalarken gözleri yanındaki siyah saçlı 'en yakın arkadaşına' kaydı. "En yakın arkadaşım, evet" diye içinden geçirdi. Buna kendisini inandırmak için kaç defa söylemesi gerektiğini hesaplaması zor olacaktı.

  
Gözlerini Harry'den zor da olsa çekti ve kendini zorlayarak Ginny'e bir gülümseme yolladı. Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki bir an için yerinden fırlayacağını düşündü. Yanlarına gitmektense aynı anda üç sınava birden girmeyi tercih edeceğine karar verdi. Bu yüzden de Victor'a döndü.

  
"Üstüne içki dökülmüş 'erhalde 'Ermoyni."

  
Hermione üstüne baktı ve kafasını olumlu bir şekilde sallayıp tuvalete gitmesi gerektiğini mırıldandı ve ne Harry'e, ne de Ginny'e bir kez daha bakmamaya çalışarak arkasını dönüp hızla içeriye doğru ilerledi. Ardından da insanların arasına karışarak Harry'nin görüş alanından çıktı. Bunun üzerine derin bir nefes alan Harry gözlerini kapattı ve nasıl bu hale geldiklerini düşündü.

 

_**"O; herkesten önce veya kimse yanınızda değilken sizi tanıyan, kabullenen ve size inanan kişidir. Ve her ne olursa olsun, onu daima seveceksinizdir. Bunu hiçbir şey değiştiremez."** _

  
Hermione, çocukluklarından beri tanıdığı arkadaşları ile o gün liseyi bitirmelerini kutlamak için şehrin en ünlü barlarından olan Cargo'da toplanmıştı. Arkadaşlarının "İç, iç, iç, iç!" diye bağırışlarının arasında bardağındaki vodkayı fondipledi. Önce boğazının, ardından da midesinin yanmasıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Bardağı masaya sertçe koyduktan sonra arkadaşlarının kahkahalarına katıldı.

  
Herkesin çalan yüksek sesli müzik ile dans etmesiyle birlikte arkasını dönüp bara doğru ilerledi. Barmen'e sesini duyurabilmek için bağırarak bir vodka daha istediğini söyledi.

  
Vodkası geldiğinde kartını çıkartmak için çantasına uzandı ancak tam o sırada yanında birisinin hesabını ödemek için bir kart uzatmasıyla birlikte başını çantasından kaldırdı ve yanındaki kişiye baktı. Harry ile karşılaştığında kaşlarını çattı.

  
"Benden olsun."

  
Hermione başıyla onayladı ve bir teşekkür mırıldandıktan sonra bardağa uzandı. Yavaşça bir yudum aldıktan sonra gözlerini ona diken Harry'e baktı. Ardından aklına gelen ilk soruyu sordu.

  
"Hangi üniversiteyi seçeceğine karar verdin mi?"

  
Yarım ağızla gülümseyen Harry sesinin duyulabilmesi için biraz daha yaklaştıktan sonra cevap verdi, "Cambridge'i düşünüyorum aslında. Dün Gonville & Caius Kolejinden kabul mektubum geldi."

  
Hermione heyecanla Harry'nin eline yapıştı ve konuştu.

  
"Bu harika bir haber Harry. Bunu yapabileceğini biliyordum." Ardından bardağını bara bıraktı ve Harry'e sıkıca sarıldı.

  
Ayrıldıklarında Harry boğazını temizlemek için öksürdü. Barmen'e dönüp Hermione'nin içtiği vodkayı gösterip aynısından bir tane de kendisi için istedi. İçkisi geldikten sonra bardağını ona doğru uzattı. Hermione gülümseyerek kendi bardağını aldı ve Harry'ninkisiyle birlikte havada tokuşturdu.

  
"Başarılarımıza!"

  
***

  
Arkadaşlarının yanlarına geri döndüklerinde hepsinin dans etmesiyle onlara uymaya karar verdiler. Harry ile birlikte çalan şarkılarda dans ederken, vücudundaki alkolün de etkisiyle daha cesur hareketler sergilediğini fark eden Hermione, yine de kendisini durdurmak istemedi. Sonuçta eğleniyordu ve gerisini umursamamaya karar verdi.

  
Harry'nin arkasında dans ederken saçlarını sağa çekip kulağına doğru eğilmesiyle tüylerinin diken diken olmasını engelleyemedi. Ancak yine de dans etmeye devam etti.

  
"Eminim ki sahneye çıkıp böyle dans edemezsin Mione."

  
Hermione arkasına döndü ve Harry'nin yüzünü iyice inceledikten sonra tek kaşını alayla kaldırarak cevap verdi.

  
"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsunuz Bay Potter?"

  
Harry cevap vermek yerine gülümsemekle yetindi. Ardından tek eliyle sahneyi gösterdi.

  
Hermione de yüzündeki 'beni hafife alıyorsun' bakışıyla sahneye doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Masalarının yanından geçerken daha önceden bıraktığı bardağını aldı ve biraz daha cesarete ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünerek tek dikişte bitirdi. Tam yürümeye devam edecekken boş masadaki Parvati'nin kürkten oluşan şalını aldı ve ağır adımlarla sahneye çıktı.

  
Onu daha rahat izleyebilmek için sahnenin hemen önünde olan masalarına oturan Harry, genç kızın sahneye çıktığını gördüğünde onu alkışladı ve bir ıslık çaldı.   
Kendini müziğin ritmine kaptıran Hermione boynuna sardığı kürkü sağa sola sallayarak dans etmeye devam etti. Gözlerini kapattığı için Harry'nin ritim tutan ellerini göremedi ancak yüzündeki gülümseme onu duyduğuna işaret ediyordu.

  
Şarkının sona ermesiyle gözlerini açtı ve onu izleyen gözlerle karşılaştı. Gözlerini ondan çekmeden ağır adımlarla sahneden indikten sonra Harry'nin yanına geldi.   
Yüzüne düşen bir tutam saçı kenara çeken Harry ona yaklaştı ve kulağına fısıldadı.

  
"Yapabileceğini biliyordum."

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione elindeki tableti bir kenara bıraktı ve gözlerinde biriken yaşların akmasına izin verdi. Aklına gelen onca anı, ona Harry'i ve geçmişte yaşadıkları anıları hatırlatmıştı. "Eğer ruh eşi diye bir şey gerçekten varsa..." diye düşündü, "benim ruh eşim Harry olmalı."

  
Şimdiye kadar yaşadığı ilişkileri düşündü. Ron, Victor, Ben... Hiçbirisi ona Harry'nin yanındayken hissettiği kadar canlı ve doğru hissettirmemişti. Ancak okudukları her ne kadar gözlerini açmış olsa da, kalbini kırmıştı. Ve kırıklardan kopan parçalar durmaksızın canını yakıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve acının geçmesini bekledi. İsteğinin gerçekleşmediği fark ettiğinde bacaklarını göğsüne çekti ve hıçkırıklarının boğazını terk etmesine izin verdi.

  
Kalbinizin şişlenmesine kaç dakika izin verirdiniz? Kaç gün? Kaç yıl? Hermione gözlerini kapattı ve kollarıyla kendini sarmaladı. Fazlasıyla görmek, acı çekmek ve fazlasıyla bilmek onu yormuştu.

  
Her an uykuya dalabileceğini düşündü. Etrafın sükuneti ona bir süre için huzur verdi. Dışarıdan gelen gürültüyü beyninin bambaşka bir köşesine itti. Rahatlamaya ihtiyacı vardı. Belki de sorularını içkiye sormalıydı.

  
Kendini zorlayarak da olsa koltuktan kalktı. Özel zamanlar için sakladığı iki şişe viskiden birisini aldı ve kapağını zorlayarak açtı. Ardından da bardağa ihtiyaç duymadan koca bir şişeyi kafasına dikti.

  
Şişeyi indirdiğinde yanan boğazı ve midesi ona yaşadığını anımsattı ancak yine de bu, yüzünün ekşimesini engelleyemedi. Kafasından geçen, birbirini ardınca kovalayan sorular onu yoruyordu. Büyük bir alkol fanatiği değildi, ah kesinlikle hayır. Fakat tek istediği kafasında bağıran sesi susturmaktı. Bu yüzden şişeyi bir kez daha kafasına dikti.

  
***

  
Sabah alarmın sesiyle uyanan Hermione, bu yüksek sesle yüzünü buruşturdu ve kör gözlerle çalan alarmı susturmaya çalıştı. Sonunda susan ses ile birlikte derin bir nefes aldı. Kendini zorlayarak doğruldu ve etrafına baktı. Yatağında olduğunu fark etti ancak buraya nasıl geldiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Ayağa kalkmak için komidinden destek alacağı sırada eline bir not ilişti. Kaşlarını çatarak kağıdı aldı ve okudu.

  
"İçimize tuttuğumuz aynalar, bizlere sahip olduğumuzu bilmediğimiz bir yanımızı yansıtırlar. Orada her ne bulduysan, yalnız değilsin. Daimi gölgen, H.P."

  
Hermione gözlerini yumdu. Dün gece ile ilgili anılar zihnine dolmaya başladı. İçkiyi içişi, telefonunu alışı, Harry'i arayışı... Dudaklarını kemirmeye başladı. Ardından devamı geldi; Harry'nin gelişi, kısa sohbetleri ve Hermione'yi yatağa taşıyışı. Gitmeden önce alnına kondurduğu öpücüğü hatırladığındaysa daha yeni olmuş gibi kalbi pır pır atmaya başladı. Hayır, Harry'e neden içtiğini söylememişti. Söylemiş olsaydı eğer, Harry bıraktığı notta bunu belirtirdi, değil mi? Kendi kendini ikna edercesine başını salladı.

  
Yataktan çıktı ve banyoya gitti. Aynada kendisine baktığında gördüğü görüntüden mutlu olduğu söylenemezdi. Dağınık saçlarını suyla yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Banyo yapmak için zamanı olduğunu zannetmiyordu, bu yüzden de hızla dişlerini fırçalayıp üstünü değiştirmek için odasına geri döndü.

  
Her zamanki görünüşüne ulaştığında saat dokuza çeyrek vardı. Topuklu ayakkabılarını maun parkenin üstünde takırdatarak yürüdü ve kapının girişindeki anahtarları aldı. Ardından derin bir nefes alarak kapının koluna asıldı ve kendini yoğun bir iş gününe hazırladı.

  
***

  
Binaya girmesinden odasına varmasına kadar geçen sürede etrafı dikkatlice süzdü. Harry'den bir iz bulamadığında rahatladı. Ancak yine de içindeki bir parçanın bu duruma üzüldüğünü görmezden gelmeye çabaladı. Yapılacak çok şey vardı ve bunlara odaklanması zihnini rahatlatacaktı.

  
Kapının çaldığını duymamıştı ancak odaya giren sekreterinin "Bayan Granger," diye seslenmesiyle birlikte başını gömüldüğü kağıt yığınının arasından kaldırdı.

  
"Bu çiçekler size." diye devam etti sekreteri. Ardından da büyük buketi bırakıp odadan çıktı.

  
Hermione sessizce çiçeklere baktı. Beyaz güllerin arasındaki lilyumları gördüğünde kimden geldiğini anlaması uzun sürmedi. Gözlerini kapattı ve şimdiden havayı dolduran kokuyu içine çekti. "Tıpkı yaz pırıltıları gibi," diye düşündü. "ya da annesinin diyeceği gibi, su perileri..."

  
Gözlerini açtığında hayallerinin içerisinden çekildiğini hissetti. Bukete bir kez daha baktığında ortasında duran kart dikkatini çekti. Üzerinde yazan yazı soluğunun kesilmesi için yeterliydi.

  
_"Ben de seni..."_

 

**6 ay sonra**

  
Tüm çalışanları toplantı odasına çağıran Harry, lambanın soğuk ışığı altında toplanmış olan arkadaşlarına ve doslarına baktı. Heyecanını biraz olsun bastırmak için yutkundu. Sonunda odaya giren Hermione'yi gözleriyle takip etti ve ondan, öne gelmesini rica etti.

  
Elleri buz gibi olmuştu ancak bir yandan da buram buram terlediklerini hissetti. Sonunda konuşacak cesareti kendinde bulduğunda, ona seslenmiyor olsa bile sadece çikolata kahve gözlerine kilitlendi.

  
"Yıllar önce günlükler tutarak başladığım yazım serüvenim beni bu yayınevini açmaya kadar getirdi. Daha o zamanlar, çok özel bir arkadaşımın bana hediye ettiği bir daktilo ile edebiyatla olan bağım kuvvetlenmişti. Onun yaptığı, benim etrafımdaki kabuğu ovalamaktı. İçindeki meyvede ise onun benden istediği bir şey vardı: bizim hikayemiz." Harry duraksadı ve arkasını dönüp bembeyaz kaplanmış bir kitabı ona uzattı. "Bu, benim biricik sevgilim, bizim hikayemiz."

  
Hermione şaşkınlıkla ona uzatılan kitabı eline aldığında üzerindeki altın kabartmayla yazılmış "Hermione" yazısında parmağını gezdirdi. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama sesinin çıkmadığını fark ettiğinde kapattı. Gözleri yeniden Harry ile buluştuğunda onun duygularını anladığını biliyordu.

  
Harry, birkaç adım atarak genç kadının yanına geldi ve ellerini tuttu. Neredeyse fısıldayarak konuştu.

  
"Hermione, son sayfayı açar mısın?"

  
Ellerinin hafifçe titremesini göz ardı etmeye çalışan Hermione, garip bir telaş duygusuyla son sayfayı açtı ve bomboş sayfanın ortasında yazılmış tek bir cümleyi gördü, "Benimle evlenir misin?" 

  
Başını kitaptan kaldırdığında önünde diz çökmüş, ona parlak bir yüzük uzatan Harry ile karşılaştığında kalbinin sesini kulaklarında duyabiliyordu. Bulunduğu şok halinden çıkmak için hızlıca silkendi ve anında yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme oluştu. Sesi titreyerek "Oh, Harry... Evet!" dedikten sonra elini Harry'e uzattığında, tüm endişelerinin ve kaygılarının yok olduğunu hissetti.

  
Evet, günün birinde gezegenler çarpışabilir, meteorlar düşebilir, kötü karakterler iyi karakterleri yenebilirdi. Ama bugün; arkadaşı, dostu, sevgilisi, gölgesi Harry yanındaydı. Ve her ne olursa olsun, bir şekilde onun daima orada olacağını biliyordu.

 **THE ENNNNDDD *konfeti***


End file.
